dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Elwood
Thomas Elwood is a human citizen and resident of Pembroke Hospital. Biography Great War and Injury Before the war, Thomas was married and had several children, but his wife passed away. His sister, Agatha, took over raising his children when Thomas became a soldier. Thomas served at the Western front during the war, where trench warfare was common; he lost many friends in the trenches. During his leave, away from the front, he spent a night in Rouen, France with a prostitute in a sordid hotel. In the middle of the night, the hotel caught fire, and the prostitute left without waking Thomas. He eventually woke up as the flames reached the room and escaped, but the fire severely burned his face, leaving him permanently disfigured. Thomas was ashamed of having been deformed by an accident away from the front; he told people instead that it was an explosion from a German bomb that injured him. He was brought back to England to convalesce, and was admitted into Pembroke Hospital on September 16th. While he was recovering, his children visited him, but his heavy scarring frightened them. Later, Thomas's sister Agatha would tell him his children have nightmares every week. Because of this, Thomas believes that he is better off staying at Pembroke. Events of Vampyr Thomas continues to convalesce at Pembroke Hospital when Dr. Jonathan Reid joins the staff. Although his scars are healing, Thomas regularly claims to endure severe pain from the wounds. Dr. Corcoran Tippets, who is treating Thomas, believes this pain to be either nerve damage or a symptom of survivor's guilt. Too ashamed by his injury to want to return to his family, the only person whose company Thomas welcomes is Thelma Howcroft. Characteristics Personality Thomas's psyche has clearly been severely altered after his injury. He deeply ashamed of his appearance, and so is often downcast and reluctant to be social. He is anxious about what other people think of him, and he has a pessimistic attitude towards any attempt to reassure him. Although Thomas loves his children, he is adamant about not seeing them again because of their initial reactions to his facial disfiguration. He is also unwilling to see his sister Agatha, as he is afraid she will find out the truth behind his injury and despise him for it. His mood is only lightened around Thelma Howcroft. Thomas believes that, if Thelma can treat him as an ordinary person, he has some hope of normalcy. Gameplay Hints * Hint #1: 'Thomas feels responsible for his disfiguration during the war. (+200 XP) ** Obtained from T. Elwood's Medical File, which is found in an operating room on the second floor (in the same corridor leading to Dr. Reid's office). * '''Hint #2: '''Thomas feels too ashamed by his injury to see his family. (+150 XP) ** Obtainable after learning Hint #1 ** Conversation path: '"Your life in London?" > "Real cause of your injury?" > "Why the lie?" > *** Hint learned – "You can't hide forever." *** Hint lost – "Surgery could help you." 'or '"Beauty is not everything." * Hint #3: 'Thomas sees Thelma Howcroft as living proof that there is hope for him. (+150 XP) ** Obtainable after asking Thelma about her Cotard's Syndrome. ** Conversation path: '"Personal Questions" > "About Miss Howcroft's disease?" References Category:Citizens Category:Determinant Characters in VAMPYR